¿Enamorarme? ¡Jamas!
by Thiiiare
Summary: Miku es la chica nueva de la escuela, se hace la mejor amiga de Rin pero su gemelo la acosa. Miku descubre que tiene sentimientos hacia Len pero no quiere admitirlos. Pésimo Summary .-.
1. Ayuda

**Hola! Este es mi primer fic aquí (Ya eh echo otros) **

**Sin mas tonterías :'D El fic:**

* * *

-¡DESPIERTA CARAJO TIENES QUE IR A LA ESCUELA RECUERDA QUE ES TU PRIMER DÍA DE CLASES! -Me grito mi hermano empujándome de mi tan preciada cama -Llevo horas tratando de que te levantes!

-Hay~ Mi cabezita~ -Dije mi entras pasaba mi mano en la cabeza, di vuelta la cabeza para ver la hora... 6:30...¡COMO EL NO VA A ESTUDIAR!, entro a la 8:00 a la escuela y el idiota ese me levanta mas temprano que...Ahg si duermo vendrá a molestarme.

-¿¡Y QUE ESPERAS!? levante y me fui al baño, me demore media hora ya que me levanto sumamente temprano, al salir me dirigí a mi cuarto y...Mikuo estaba dormido.

-¡Hey! -Grite molesta, pero el no se despertaba...ahora que recuerdo Mikuo le tiene miedo a los temblores...-TERREMOTO, MIKUO VAMOS A MORIR!

-Si, si claro -Y siguió durmiendo, Maldito...Maldito, saque la ropa me fui a la habitación de invitados me vestí y me peine para luego ir a la escuela.

Al llegar vi en que sala me tocaba, estaba en el 3er piso la ultima a la derecha, el camino mas largo ¡Ahhhg!.

Cuando abrí la puerta del salón encontré a unos gemelos Rubios y una chica de cabello rosa

-Uhm...¿Tu eres la nueva? ¿Miku Hatsune? ¿Te gustan las naranjas? ¿Tu color favorito es el amarillo? Por lo que veo es el verde azulado ¿O no? ¡Tus Ojos son lindos! ¿Siempre perdonas? ¡¿Quieres ser mi mejor amiga?! -. Dijo la rubia gritando lo ultimo

-Si, Ajam, No, Si es el verde azulado, Gracias, Muy pocas, Claro.

-Esta bien me llamo Rin Kagamine, el autista es mi gemelo Len.

-Oye! -Grito molesto el rubio

-Y la peli-rosa es Luka Megurine

-Hola Miku-Chan! -Dijo muy sonriente Luka

-Yo...Ah, se me olvido que ya conocían mi nombre entonces no es necesario presentarme-. Poco a poco fueron llegando mas alumnos preguntándome cosas, después de un largo tiempo sonó el timbre avisando que ya empezarían las clases. Llego la profesora.

-Buenos días alumnos

-Buenos días Meiko-san -Dijeron todos al unisono

-¿Cual es la alumna nueva? -Todos me apuntaron con el dedo-¿Usted debe de ser Miku Hatsune o No?

-Si

-¿Por que la trasladaron a esta escuela?

-Es que me cambie de casa

-Esta bien mientras se iba al pizarrón

La clase fue algo corta, la verdad es el primer día de clases y nunca hacen nada tocaron para recreo iva saliendo hasta que alguien me tomo de la muñeca, me di la vuelta y vi al hermano autista de Rin, al recordar eso me rei

-¿De que te ríes? -Me pregunto curioso

-Autista Hahaha

-Agh, no soy autista

-¡NO, CON ELLA NO! - Grito molesta Rin a Len mientras me tironeaba de la otra muñeca

-¿Por que? -Pregunto el

-¿Por que? -Dijo Rin en tono de idiota tratando de imitar a su hermano -Por que no me gusta que te metas con mis Amigas ¡ve con la profesora con Miku-Chan no!

-Todas tus amigas también pueden ser la mías y tu no me mandas para decirme quien puede o no ser mi amiga

-Esto...¿Que sucede? -Dijo en tono bajo

-Ve con Lily! -Grito Rin a Len

-No! Yo quiero con Miku

-No, ve con Meiko!

-Yo quiero con Miku

-PAREN QUE NO ENTIENDO NADA! -Grite, los dos me quedaron mirando -Por que se pelean por mi no entiendo estoy perdida

-Len te quiere violar -Dijo Rin molesta

-Eso es mentira!

-Es verdad le ibas a preguntar a Miku-Chan si puedes violarla!

-No por que ya no seria violación! Yo quería tener sepso voluntario - Dijo Len mirando a Rin molesto

-Pero yo no quiero ser violada ni nada -Dije mirándolo a los dos pero no me tomaron en cuenta -Agh-

Pasaron las clases y los recreos escuchando como Len y Rin discutían hasta que llego la hora de irnos, arregle rápidamente mi bolso para irme luego pero aun asi me pillaron

-¿Miku-Chan nos vamos juntas? Quiero ver donde vives

-Yo igual voy -Dijo Len

-Esta bien irán los dos pero no discutan

-Escuchaste Len?

-Pff, si tu empiezas mandona

-Eres un mentiroso

-BASTA, LLEGARON AL LIMITE ME IRÉ SOLA

-Autista ya la empastaste! -Dijo Rin abrazándome

-¿Quien es la Psicópata de las preguntas?

-Mierda -Murmure, trate de zafarme del abrazo de Rin pero era muy fuerte hubo un instante en que Rin me soltó para discutir y aproveche de irme corriendo a mi casa.

Al llegar Mikuo estaba sentado en el sofá viendo Tv, Se dio una vuelta y me pregunto de enseguida

-¿Tienes novio? Lo asesinare, lo odio -Se quedo balbuceando un buen rato, si claro un buen rato, subí a mi cuarto y aun se escuchaban los balbuceos de Mikuo -¿Cuando parara?- Me pregunte a si misma. Sonó mi celular, era un mensaje

-_POR QUE TE FUISTE :c LLEGASTE A TU CASA ESTOY MOLESTA MAÑANA HABLARE CON TIGO JOVENCITA :c_

__Creo que se me había olvidado que le di mi numero a Rin.

* * *

**Espero les aya gustado el primer cap w! Manden reviews pleace uwu**


	2. Acosada :(

**Hola! Soy yo aqui de nuevo con el segundo Capitulo :3**

**Len: Por favor no me agas apareces como un pervertido :c**

**Yo: Calla ¬n¬**

Desperte exhaltada con los ojos como platos. Acabo de escuchar un ruido, bajo rapidamente las escaleras mire hacia todas las direcciones pero no vi nada, me dirigi a la cosina y...

-H-Hola? -Dijo mi estupido hermano al verme en una posicion de miedo, yo tenia una mirada asecina y mas! tenia ojeras! Al idiota se le habia caido un sarten, me puse a contar con mis dedos ya que solo de esa forma me calmo.

-Eres un completo idiota...-Dije ya mas calmada -¿Que hora es?

-Toma -Me da un cereal -Comelo rapido -dirije su mano haci el reloj...son las 7:40... Me bañe y me vesti rapidamente solo me quedaban 5 minutos para llegar a la escuela, corri como un rayo iba llegando hacia mi aula cuando...

-Ahg!

-Oh! L-Lo siento no era mi...Ah no eres tu Len entonces si fue mi intencion

-Oye! -Me miro molesto mientras yo soltaba unas risitas

-Miku-Chan! apresurate no pierdas tu tiempo solo tenemos 2 minutos para entrar al aula!

-Esta bien -Le dije a Rin quien venia como un rayo.

Al entrar quedaba 1 minuto

-Oh Shiii! -Grito Rin, se quedo quieta un momento y la sonrisa que tenia se borro -U-Un momento...

-Que sucede ¿¡Por que diablos no hay nadie?! -Dije Rin se dio media vuelta para mirarme

-Etto...ayer fue viernes no es cierto?

-Oh no...No, No, NO! Carajo quien viene a la escuela los Sabados Rin eres una estupida no me despiertes nunca mas! -grito Len molesto caminando hacia todos lados, yo parecia piedra.

-Oh! Miku tenemos algo pendiente -Dijo Rin jugando con sus dedos -Aye tu te fuiste -Dijo mirandome muy molesta con una mirada asesina

-Esto...yo...mi hermano

-¿Tienes hermano? -Dijo Rin saltando

-Si ¿Por?

-Vamos a tu casita! Quiero conocer a tu hermano

-Pero...

-Vamos o te asesino -Suspire

-Esta bien

De camino a mi casa Len estaba muy callado mirando el suelo mientras yo y Rin hablabamos de muchas tonterias hasta que me pregunto

-Y tu tienes novio Mii-Chan? -Dijo Rin mientras me guiñaba un ojo y con su otra mano apuntaba a Len quien presto atencion a la pregunta de Rin

-Si -Dije con una sonrisa

-¿¡Que?! -Grito Len

**-**Engañado! -Le grito Rin a Len con una sonrisa

-Ya lo sabia -Dijo Len sonrojandose

-Si claro, te creo mucho

-Es verdad tonta

-No me digas tonta que soy mayor que tu por dos minutos!

-Y eso que!

-No me contestes asi!

Y se la pasaron peleando todo el camino hasta que llegamos a mi casa, toque el timbre.

-Por que tan tar...-Mikuo se quedo como piedra -Quienes son estos dos? -Me dijo mirandome seriamente con las manos en la cintura

-Mii-Chan es mucho mas simpatica que tu -Dijo Rin de brasos cruzados mirando a Mikuo

-Calla enana

-Oye grandote no me digas asi o te golpeo! -Lo unico que me faltaba

-Van a pasar? -Dije

-Si pero cuando tu hermano se quite de la pasada

-Oh muy bien señorita aprendio a hablar y no a gritar- Dijo Mikuo con sarcasmo corriendoce hacia un lado

Mi dia fue terrible en la cena Mikuo la estaba haciendo y Rin salio a comprar algunos jugos yo estaba sentada en la mesa y Len en el sofa mirandome de reojo, al parecer el creia que no me habia dado cuenta, como la mesa estaba puesta se me callo mi servicio accidentalmente, al agacharme siento como alguien me da un abraso haciendo que me lebantara, pude ver asomarse unos mechones rubios...

-L-Len? -Me empezo a lamer mi ovulo haciendo que gimiera, definitivamente era Len -P-Para...

-Por que deberia? -Me susurro, para luego poner su mano debajo de mi camisa, se estaba hacercando a mis pechos, yo no podia hacer nada estaba amarrada con uno de sus brazos.

-Llegue! -Grito Rin, Len saco su mano debado de mi camisa y me susurro

-Te has salvado...continuaremos otro dia -Me di vuelta para mirarlo y el solo se limito a mirarme con...lujuria, el maldito quiere llevarse mi virginidad, ¡Que lo trague la tierra!

**Espero les aya gustado**

**Len: Que te dije ¬n¬**

**Yo: Manden Reviews**

**Len: Matenla, asesinenla, quemenla! No manden Reviews! aganle caso a Len Kagamien**

**Yo: No le agan caso si mandan reviews lo ato a una silla y se lo llevo a su casa**

**Len: Oye!**

**Yo: Tu me das mala publicidad ¬n¬**


End file.
